


Never hit the ground

by AngelofPerdition



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:50:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelofPerdition/pseuds/AngelofPerdition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is falling and there's only one person that can save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never hit the ground

Flying. It’s just throwing yourself at the ground and missing.

At least, that’s how Gabriel learned it. All by himself, because his brothers were too busy doing… other things. 

Maybe, if someone had taken the time to properly teach him how to fly, it would’ve turned out differently. 

Because right now, Gabriel wasn’t flying anymore. He was falling. Not throwing himself at the ground and missing, but throwing himself at the ground and hitting. 

Not that he’d gotten to the hitting part yet. No, he was still falling. Falling fast and freely and desperately trying to remember how to miss the ground.

During the times he wasn’t obsessing about that, he was actually enjoying it. Falling is amazing. The last part sucks, but the falling… 

Have you ever jumped off a high rock into a lake? A fifteen feet high rock? I can tell you, it’s the most terrifying and thrilling and wonderful thing you’ll ever do. 

Jumping is scary, but Gabriel’d done that a long time ago. When he first attempted to fly.

Falling is thrilling and wonderful. It’s just like flying, except without any control. Completely weightless, although if you were, you wouldn’t fall, of course. Gabriel has always loved flying, and he’d always liked the thrill that comes with being out of control. So it would only make sense that he enjoyed falling as well.

But he knows that some time, he will come to the last part: hitting the ground. And that’s even more terrifying than jumping, because he’s never done that before. 

He’s always been in control, and even when he wasn’t, he’s always made sure he had a way of getting it back before allowing himself to lose it.

But this time he can’t. He doesn’t know how. He never intended to fall, no matter how thrilling it might be. 

He fell once before, but that was a different kind of falling. A kind he never imagined would happen to him, to any angel actually, but it has. That time, though, he didn’t hit the ground. He hit the clouds. He’d call it heaven, but he knows that heaven isn’t that much fun at all, so he settles for calling it Sam. He knows Sam is called Sam, but this kind of falling is also Sam. 

He doesn’t call it love, because that is ridiculous, he doesn’t do love. Love isn’t enough, not for Sam. He didn’t fall in love, he fell in Sam. Quite literally, too, but let’s not get into that, especially since that wasn’t falling, that was pretty deliberate.

But it’s nothing like that this time. That time it was more nice and amazing and wonderful than anything else. 

This time it’s terrifying and horrible and also a little bit exciting, because he’s Gabriel and Gabriel likes new things. He hasn’t got a good feeling about this new thing, though. Since most humans die when they fall from such height. And he isn’t human, but still. It’s quite terrifying. 

So he decides he’d rather get back in the sky than find out what exactly is waiting for him there on the ground.

He wants to scream, to cry out for him, for Sam, because Sam makes everything better. If there was anyone, anyone, who could save him, who would it be but the one person who is everything at once? But he can’t seem to find his voice.

He knows he’s almost done falling now, nearing the ground, the end. He closes his eyes because he doesn’t want to, doesn’t want to see it when it happens, whatever it might be.

Except right before he closes his eyes, he hears his name. He opens his eyes again, sees familiar hazel ones staring back at him, sees a soul so brighter than light and so dark it would put a demon to shame.

Right before he wakes up and finds himself safe in bed with the one person who is everything at once, he remembers how to fly.


End file.
